


Return to the Stars

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: An alternative ending toAcross the Stars.Have you ever wondered what the fortune-teller told Marina? And what could have happened after the epilogue?





	Return to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422595) by [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel). 

> If you haven't read Across the Stars, this will not make any sense! So read that first. :) 
> 
> For those of you who have read Across the Stars: This is an alternative for the Terra-based, present day pair of Javi and Yuzu portrayed in the prologue and epilogue. Bear in mind, however, that had this happened... space Javi & Yuzu never would have. 
> 
> This story came to be after my friend [MsDaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring) drew this wonderful triptych and shared it with me. The art is at the end of the story - thank you, Miss B, for creating it and inspiring me to write this little thing. <3

_ 6-20-2021. Terra. _

_ It was just a silly family tradition, but Marina still couldn’t help the excited shiver that ran through her as the fortune-teller took her hand. _

_ _

_ It was not even about the fortune per se… a large part of her excitement was because this was it. It was happening. She was going to marry Javi in only a month! Marina couldn’t wait. _

_ _

_ The crone bent over her palm, squinting and muttering to herself. When she looked back up, her expression was somber. _

_ _

_ “You will be happy,” she said. Despite herself, Marina smiled. Crazy mumbo-jumbo or not, it was still good to have her hopes confirmed. _

_ _

_ “You will be happy. He will treat you well, he will be dutiful and responsible, like a husband should be.” _

_ _

_ Marina chuckled. She didn’t need a fortune-teller to tell her this. She knew Javi. She expected nothing else from him. _

_ _

_ Then the old woman’s eyes darkened. “You will be happy. But you will never be number one.” _

_ _

_ “What do you mean?” Marina asked, confused. _

_ _

_ “You will never be number one in his heart.” The crone shook her head, the heavy gold earrings she was wearing swinging like pendulums. _

_ _

_ Marina laughed, a nervous little sound. “Do you mean skating? I know that always comes first for Javi. His first love, the ice,” she said, mock-dramatic to relieve the tension. She knew about Javi’s love for skating, and had made her peace with it. _

_ _

_ The fortune-teller shook her head once again. “No, sweet one,” she said with a sigh. She released Marina’s hand and patted her wrist with her fingers as if she was trying to soothe away some ache Marina was not aware of yet. “I’m talking about the one who will always be the champion in his heart.” _

_ _

*

_ 12-24-2027. Terra. _

_ _

Javi remembers the conversation as if it was yesterday.

_ What did she tell you?  _ he had asked Marina the night of their wedding. The ring had felt heavy, unfamiliar, on his finger.

_ Maybe one day I will tell you _ , she had laughed and tugged him closer for a kiss. That had felt heavy, too, especially with the taste of Yuzu’s lips still so fresh in Javi’s mind.

Now he knows… and he should feel terrible. He should, but he doesn’t, because in a way it had made everything easier in the end. He had expected lengthy discussions. Tears. Drama. He had braced himself for Marina’s wrath when he told her, a week ago, that he just can’t do it anymore.

Instead, Marina had looked at him, smile sad and eyes sadder, and touched his face.

_ I was wondering when this would happen _ , she had said before recounting the fortune-teller’s words.

It still shocks Javi how little it had taken to skew the balance, to send his life and his heart into turmoil.

Over the years, he would always send that text message, a single one, on December 7th. _ Happy birthday _, he would type, and hit _ send _ , heart beating madly in his throat.

He never got a reply, had started wondering if Yuzu even still used the same number. He never got a reply – until this year.

_ Thank you _ , Yuzu had written.  _ How are you, Javi? _

Javi had nearly cried when he read it, and the texts after that first one, as he stayed up half the night just to prolong the joy of having this again: Yuzu, in his life, no matter how far he was physically.

Now here Javi is, a few sleepless nights and long video calls later, on a snowy Christmas Eve, clutching the crumpled paper with Yuzu’s Sendai address that he had used to tell the cab driver where to take him.

“Javi,” is all Yuzu says when he opens the door, his eyes quickly raking across Javi’s face, his chest, down to his nervously fisted hands.

Then he’s pulling Javi inside, and into a hug, and god, oh god, he smells just like Javi remembers, he  _ feels  _ just the way Javi remembers when his hand finds Yuzu’s waist, the other cradling his head.

He doesn’t notice his own tears until he hears Yuzu’s broken sob, feels the quiver that runs through his slender body. Javi lets the tears flow: he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything but the way Yuzu’s skin feels under his lips when he kisses his cheek, his temple, the salty corner of his eye.

Then Yuzu’s hand is on his face, the other tangling in his hair, and Javi doesn’t think, or care, or feel, or know anything else but this.

Yuzu.

Finally here, finally kissing him like Javi has spent years dreaming of. Finally, finally  _ his _ .

Now. And forever.

Yuzu. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts - make use of that comment box and make my day? ;)


End file.
